


¡Agárrate bien!

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Que Nishinoya tenga planeado conocer el mundo entero en un futuro no tan lejano no evita que, de vez en cuando, haga compras que convencerían a cualquiera de que no se irá de Japón tan pronto. Esta vez, Asahi regresa a Miyagi por las vacaciones de verano para casi pensar que se ha equivocado de casa o que se ha olvidado de que Nishinoya se mudó al ver una moto afuera.AsaNoya Week 2020, Día 3:Graduación/Salto temporalo AU Universitario.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	¡Agárrate bien!

Que Nishinoya tenga planeado conocer el mundo entero en un futuro no tan lejano no evita que, de vez en cuando, haga compras que convencerían a cualquiera de que no se irá de Japón tan pronto. Siempre que cree que la última sorpresa será la mayor que podrá darle, es impactado por una nueva ocurrencia que logra superar las anteriores de alguna manera.

Esta vez, Asahi regresa a Miyagi por las vacaciones de verano para casi pensar que se ha equivocado de casa o que se ha olvidado de que Nishinoya se mudó al ver una moto afuera. A menos que hubiese sido con toda la familia, vivir en otro lugar —solo, para rematar— ya sería _demasiado_ gasto para alguien que está ahorrando para un viaje tan largo; solo eso le asegura que su memoria no lo traiciona y que un conocido será quien le abra la puerta en breve.

—¡Asahi! —De todos modos, es un gran alivio que sea Nishinoya quien lo reciba con un abrazo instantáneo. Le toca a sí mismo pasar adelante y cerrar para añadir un beso al saludo; claro, eso después de comprobar que no hay nadie más en la entrada. No es que no sepan de ellos, es que aún le da vergüenza que los vean demostrándolo.

Después de la efusiva bienvenida, sí busca a sus familiares para saludarlos también. Eso termina en una invitación para cenar con ellos que no puede rechazar. Como aún faltan un par de horas, Nishinoya propone salir.

—Supongo que viste esta belleza cuando llegaste —dice a la vez que palmea el asiento de la moto.

—Me confundió verla —admite, encogido sobre sí mismo. Nishinoya suelta una corta carcajada.

—Lo imagino; les dije a los chicos que no te contaran porque quería mostrártela yo mismo cuando vinieras.

—¿Es tuya? —pregunta en voz un poco baja luego de unos segundos de duda. No es que no esté seguro, la respuesta es bastante evidente, pero es la incredulidad del momento la que lo vuelve un tanto lento.

—¡Así es! —asiente con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas que saqué mi licencia para conducir hace unos meses? La idea era poder alquilar autos para pasear por el país antes de irme a otro, ¡pero creo que será más práctico tener mi propio vehículo! Iba a ser fastidioso regresar a devolver el auto que haya usado para cierta zona para ir a la siguiente en metro y así.

—Supongo que sí… —Se rasca la nuca.

—¡Demos una vuelta ahora!

—¡¿Eh?! —Respinga, prácticamente.

—¡Que paseemos ahora!

—No, ¡eso lo entendí, pero ¿cómo?!

—¡Dos pueden ir sin problemas en una moto!

—¿No tengo casco?

—¡Tienes casco, compré dos! —Saca uno del compartimiento que sirve de maleta y se lo pasa. Asahi lo toma con manos a nada de temblar—. ¡Vamos, es divertido!

—¿Ya has ido con otra persona antes? —Sus cejas continúan fruncidas por la preocupación.

—Ryuu y Suga pueden confirmarte que es genial. —Hm, no, justo de ellos dos no puede esperar una opinión del todo confiable para su criterio si se trata de algo así—. ¡Anda! —Le da un manotazo en el brazo—. Cualquier otro ya estaría ofendido, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, es solo que la moto en sí me asusta.

—Y por eso no me molesto —canturrea un poco—. Intentaré ir un poco más lento para ti, ¿sí? Y si le agarras el gusto lo suficiente, podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje en estas semanas, ¿qué opinas?

—Suena poco probable, pero bien.

— _Pff_. —Se cubre la boca con una mano—. Le daré una vuelta a la cuadra para que te acostumbres y decidas si quieres continuar más lejos o no, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo… —Resignado a que al menos habrá que probarlo una vez para negarse con justificación, comienza a ponerse el casco. Nishinoya también se coloca el suyo y se sienta. Le da dos palmadas al espacio a su espalda.

—Ponte cómodo y _agárrate bien_ —indica con una sonrisa de lado. Asahi espera que la sombra del casco disimule su sonrojo. En lo que descifra cómo subir, Nishinoya continúa explicando algunos detalles—: Tienes donde posar los pies y las manos, pero también puedes tomarme de la cintura si te sientes más seguro así. —Algo en su tono de voz le da la sensación de que solo le está sugiriendo lo que quiere que haga y no tanto lo más recomendable, pero no le presta demasiada atención al ser eso mismo lo que estaba pensando hacer; el contacto físico con él le ayuda a ganar confianza en determinadas situaciones—. Lo más importante es que sigas mis movimientos, sobre todo en curvas, y que no acerques nuestros cascos o las veremos feas cuando frene.

—Entiendo… —Lo último le da escalofríos. Imaginar que lo que está hecho para proteger sus cabezas más bien los perjudique si llegasen a coordinarse mal no es nada agradable.

—Bien, entonces… —Enciende la moto—. ¿Listo?

—Lo suficiente —murmura. Se agarra a él en ese momento, y está segurísimo de que eso debe haberle causado una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

—¡Aquí vamos!

Si los vecinos de Nishinoya ya se olvidaron del sonido de sus gritos mezclados con las risas del menor al tratar de vencer al jefe de algún videojuego, es posible que ahora estén recordándolo, porque el resultado no está muy lejos de igualarlo.


End file.
